"No thesis selected". My research interests are in understanding the regulation and function of trophoblast invasion as well as the maternal adaptations that occur during pregnancy. Studies will be done to better understand the relationship between trophoblast cells and the maternal vasculature, cells of the immune system, and prolactin family members. By deciphering how trophoblast invasion into the uterus is regulated, and what causes their disappearance, more can be discovered about the maternal-fetal environment during pregnancy. The significance of focusing on trophoblast invasion is to better understand and potentially prevent pregnancy-associated conditions such as pre-eclampsia and intrauterine growth restriction. Both are correlated with shallow trophoblast invasion and lead to pathologies in the mother and fetus. [unreadable] [unreadable]